1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus to support medical devices retained by post operative patients. More particularly, the invention relates to a post surgical belt with at least one adjustable loop to support a post operative device.
2. Background of the Invention
Various surgical procedures require continual drainage of the affected area well into the post operative recovery period. Of great importance to patients is the ability to have some mobility after surgery and to reduce the inconvenience caused by the ongoing drainage. Previously, such surgical implants, fluid receptacles and related devices were retained to the patient using tape and/or adhesive to secure the devices to their bodies, with resultant discomfort and restriction of movement. Allergies to the adhesive or skin irritation were also potential problems. Other methods for support included clipping or pinning the devices to underwear or outer clothing. As with the adhesive, however, the limitations on movement and the resulting discomfort of restricting outer garments as well as general inconvenience when the desired location for the device could not be easily reached or accommodated were all drawbacks to these methods.